earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of Hope
sThe Era of Hope began on 1 Dec 2017 and was the first era of the Third Epoch. Timeframe: 1 Dec 2017 - 27 Jan 2018 The Era of Hope came out of the end of the October War and the domination of the server by a few powers such as Russia, Canada, and Spain. Europe became unusually stable, and multiple border agreements were worked out. The geopolitical nature of the server here reached its fullest extent, and many nations began building empires. New nations were formed from the ruins of the old, and the call for a reset reached a fever pitch. Events December * PI capital moved to Luanda (inactive) (1 Dec 2017) *India is founded (1 Dec 2017) *CroyaX permbanned (1 Dec 2017) *Antofagasta finnishes the world wonder project (2 Dec 2017) * Treaty of Osaka sets Asian borders (eventually proves unworkable) (2 Dec 2017) * Municipality of Patagonia founded (2 Dec 2017) * Nation of Austrian Empire founded (2 Dec 2017) * The town of Lone Blockbuster is founded and replaces the dead TheLoneBlockbuster (2nd Dec 2017). * The Catalonian-Yorktown War officially ends (Yorktown Victory) (2 Dec 2017) * Canada holds elections (2-3 Dec 2017) * Nation of HANZA founded (2 Dec 2017) * Nation of Caucasia founded (3 Dec 2017) * Barrow founded (4 Dec 2017) * The Abkhazian Order is founded (5 Dec 2017) * The Catalonian-Yorktown War restarts (7 Dec 2017) * Antofagasta creates the Inca empire (7 Dec 2017) * First Spanish Ballot is released to the residents of Spain for Administrators and stability of the region. *The German Federation establishes the vassal state of Austria (December 7) * Llamaism unites to make Unified Llamaism (Dec 8, 2017) * Spain buys Eastern Cuba of Haiti except for the limiting part with Haiti. (Dec 8, 2017) * Spain establishes Santiago de Cuba to rule better over the newly annexed Eastern Cuba. * Russia begins reunifying Russia (Dec 9, 2017) * Scotland declares war on the Soviet Union, starting the Scottish-Soviet War (Dec 11 2017) * Scotland renames to Scottish Empire (Dec 12, 2017) * Chang-an secedes from Jing, forming Ma. (Dec 12, 2017) * Elimination of Inactive towns frees up server space (Dec 12, 2017) * Ma disbands, joining Jing. (Dec 12, 2017) * Kerala Is Founded, Later becoming one of the most populated towns in India. (Dec 12, 2017) * NBTheMiner permbanned (Dec 12, 2017) * ExpertMammal47 blows up Tokyo with fire (Dec 15, 2017) * King of Scotland beats Leader of Soviet Union, an act of power from Scotland. (Dec 16, 2017) * Abkhazia declares war on Spain in The War of the Villagers * Canada Sieges Catalonia/WallStreet creating the final blow on The Catalonian-Yorktown War (December 16, 2017) * The Catalonian-Yorktown War officially ends (December 16, 2017) * Itz__David, Timmy2Chainz, and KevnKris permbanned (Dec 16, 2017) * Nation of State of Sonlow is formed which was later changed to Republic of Sonlow (17 Dec, 17) * kcod settles in Hong Kong, building an underground base. (17 Dec, 17) * The Antofagasta Fourthland conflict (18 December, 2017) * 4th Japan disbands (20 Dec 2017) * Russia becomes the server's largest nation (December 20, 2017) * Periano receives first ban (21 Dec 2017) * Hong Kong as an outpost of Edinburgh just established (21 Dec 2017) * runnerboy72000 re-establishes the Russian Empire * 5th Japan is founded, falls within a week (22 Dec 2017) * The United Kingdom is created (22 Dec 2017) * The Lord Oretin_ returns (23 Dec 2017) * TheNakedSnail_YT declares racism to end (23 Dec 2017) * GUI66 perm banned sometime around here (24 Dec 2017) * runnerboy72000 disbands Russian_Empire to join Germany (27 Dec 2017) * The United Kingdom disbands (Dec 27 ,2017) * Second French Empire formed (French Union)-Formed by Frank Underwood(Dec 27 2017) * The inca Empire falls (Dec 27 2017) * Strasbourg formed(Dec 27 2017) * The Blockbuster Insider launches its first paper (27th Dec 2017). * Wokist conflicts in Germany (Dec 28 - Dec 31 2017) * The Daily Post is selling by kitakiller for 1 gold and 5 gold ingots (28th Dec 2017) * Antofagasta joines the spannish empire (28th Dec 2017) * Hong Kong has just been established as a town (Dec 29, 2017) * UE Declares war on UU (Dec 30, 2017) * Machu Picchu is finnished in Antofagasta (Dec 30, 2017) * Germany begins launching raids on Britain and France (Dec 30, 2017) * The United Kingdom is created again (Dec 31, 2017) * After Wokist crusades Oliveer receives a tempban ( Dec 31 , 2017) January * The United Empire declares war on the United Kingdom (UE surrenders but carries out another invasion the next day) (2 Jan. 2018) * French Union declares war on United Kingdom to support its allies (UE)(Jan 2 2018) * San Escobar was founded by Tymek_T (Jan 2, 2018) * Paloma was founded by Arcangeist and MylesRatliff (Jan 4, 2018) * Whitehall is founded by EDEJS (Jan 5, 2018) * Socciety and Schober60 are banned temporarily while rioting. (6 Jan. 2018) * Peace Treaty between the United Kingdom and United Empire is signed, officially ending the Disbanded British War (Jan 7th, 2018) * Thompson founded (Jan 13th, 2018) * Siscia is founded (Jan 14, 2018) * Fall of GENSOKYO (Jan 14, 2018) * Ryazan founded by BadMineBoy17 (Jan 14, 2018) * United Empire and India have merged into India with the capital of Neodonia (Jan 16th, 2018) * Port Elizabeth renames to Port Victoria (Jan 20, 2018) * Germany pronounces caarliitoo as Kaiser (Jan 21, 2018) * Riga formed by FrankUnderwod2 France enters second Civil war.(Jan 20 2018) * Hero5232 and WextraMC switch over and over again to choose who will be the King of Russia (Jan 21, 2018) * Fall of Perth (Jan 21, 2018) * The First British coronation happens, crowning BeeCow as the new monarch of the UK. (Jan 21, 2018) * Escalante leaves Pretoria and Joeyzack2 becomes the new leader of Golden_Circle * Battle of Minsk is fought (Jan 24, 2018) * JamessV permbanned (Jan 24, 2018) * Nations of Bavaria, later becoming Austria,and East_Prussia are formed (Jan 26) * FrankUnderwod2 ip-banned for griefing (Jan 26, 2018) * Soviet Union collapses, Joins Russia. (Jan 26, 2018) * Igdibahu becomes the second King of the UK under the Georgian House (Making him King George II technically) (Jan 26, 2018) Category:Eras